This invention relates to a catheterization assist device, and more particularly, to a catheterization assist device and method that may be used by a female for self-catheterization.
The use of catheters is well known to alleviate a variety of medical conditions that prevent the normal evacuation of the bladder. The catheter is a tube or device that can be inserted in the urethra of either a male or female and threaded into the bladder to permit the bladder to be emptied or evacuated therethrough. The insertion of catheters can be cumbersome, and in particular, the insertion of catheters in female patients may be complicated by the need to expose the urethra for insertion of the catheter. Additionally, some medical conditions require intermittent catheterization wherein a female patient may have to catheterize herself. In some instances, it may be difficult for the patient to expose and see the urethra and then to properly align the catheter with the urethra.
One prior art device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,560 to Cade et al. This device is designed for obtaining a clean urine sample from a female, but it is also indicated that the device may be used to assist in inserting a catheter. The device disclosed by Cade et al. includes a generally U-shaped portion and leg portions extending transverse from the U-shaped portion. The U-shaped portion is designed for insertion into the vagina of a patient while the leg portions spread the labia. Cade et al. does not disclose that the device may be used by a female for self-catheterization.
Another prior art device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,078 to Asta. The device disclosed by Asta is designated for use by a female for self-catheterization, and includes a vaginal insert and a catheter guide having a handle portion and an adjustment mechanism with an alignment hole. As with the device disclosed by Cade et al., use of the device disclosed by Asta requires inserting a significant portion of the device into the vagina of a patient, and furthermore, requires the patient to make adjustments of the adjustment mechanism to align the alignment hole with the urethra. The device in Asta does not assist in spreading the labia and the adjustment mechanism may impair vision of the urethra.
Another device for use in insertion of a catheter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,834,711 to Greenfield et al. The device disclosed by Greenfield et al. is primarily designed to lubricate and disinfect a catheter to be inserted.
Another prior art device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,036 to Rosenbaum. The device disclosed by Rosenbaum is suggested for use in self-catheterization of a female and includes a body portion, and a locating member with a handle portion. The device also includes a passageway with a tube for receiving a catheter. The device requires insertion of the body portion into the vagina, and also, requires a separate device for taking measurements to size the device to be used by a particular patient.
Another prior art device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,700 to Byrne et al. The device disclosed by Byrne et al. is suggested for use in assisting in self-catheterization by a female and has a folding perforated catheter attached to a handle. The device disclosed by Byrne et al. uses a self contained perforated catheter and is not designed for use in assisting with the insertion of a standard catheter.
Yet another prior art device that is designed for use by females to assist in self-catheterization is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,544,240 to Borodulin et al. The device disclosed by Borodulin et al. includes a hub portion and a suction cup having a mirror-like film attached thereto. Borodulin et al. discloses that the female should use the mirror to locate the urethra and to align the hub portion of the device with the urethra so that the catheter can be inserted in the urethra through the hub.